


Good Boy

by darlingbeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbeom/pseuds/darlingbeom
Summary: “I think I deserve this, don’t I? For being such a good boy...”Beomgyu finds an opportunity to have some alone time with his hot teacher, Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> !! WARNING !! ⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> This fic involves sexualisation of TXT members, if you are uncomfortable with this please do not read. Any hate comments will be deleted so just don't bother, move on and read something to your interest. :)

“Okay everyone, you can leave now,” Taеhyun told his class, walking back to his desk. He heard the rush of movement falter, looking up to face the empty classroom. Bеоmɡyu stayed behind, slowly packing his bag and waiting for his teacher to notice his presence.

He looked back down, organising his papers. “Bеоmɡyu dear, I know I’m hot but I am nothing but your professor.” The younger groaned and rolled his eyes, pulling at his bottom lip as he traced his teacher's desk with his fingers. 

“Bеоmɡyu you get straight A’s, there’s no reason for you to be here like this.” He sighed, already knowing the boy was resilient, of course, the dumb little pup would get his way.

“But daddy-“

“It’s Sir to you.” “Bеоmɡyu nodded with a playful pout, loosening his tie and dropping it to the floor.

“But Sir,” he purred, walking to the other side of the desk slowly. “I think I deserve this, don’t I? For being such a good boy...” Whispering into the older’s neck, giggling and biting softly at his earlobe. Beomgyu blinked innocently, fiddling with his blazer and pressing his hand against his superior’s waistband. 

“You’ll regret this,” Taеhyun growled, watching the student in front of him be so shameless and horny. He snaked his arm around Bеоmɡyu’s waist, daring the boy to do as he said. “Bend over if you’re so sure you can take my cock like the good boy you claim to be.”

You know I’m always up for a challenge, Sir.” He winked, next thing he knows he’s pushed against the desk, clothed dick pressed up against his ass. “Sir, please show me what you can do… I’m quite curious if my fantasies play up to expectation, what about yours?” He smirked as his hands were restricted tightly by the other.

“You switched up quite quickly, brat. Shut your mouth and let me fuck you.” He pulled the student’s butt plug out, dropping it to the floor. He walked away, leaving Beomgyu’s bare ass in the cold hir. He heard the door lock and the blinds close from the outside world. Taehyun hummed, taking his dick and giving a few strokes. Shit, he’d never been so turned on. He decided to play around with the boy as he hit his dick against the smooth ass in front of him.

“Teacher take me, I can show you-” His speech became muffled, mouth stuffed with his own tie. He entered Beomgyu with ease as he held on to his waist, slow movements making him whine. Taehyun groaned, hand gripping the wooden table until his knuckles turned white. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He quickened his pace, entering Beomgyu with quick thrusts, hitting places that made him scream in lewd moans. Sweat beaded against the older’s forehead, black hair sticking his skin. “What would your classmates think seeing you like this? Being such a cockslut for someone older than you, presenting your ass with no shame, hm?” He pulled out and slammed back in, making Beomgyu’s vision blacken with euphoria. 

“S-sir please,” he held onto the desk with little strength. “Let me see you.” He was flipped onto his back, legs placed over Taehyun’s shoulders, hole ready to be filled once again. Taehyuns glare was intense, his eyes darkened with a piercing, erotic smirk. 

“Want to see me as I take your tight hole?” He grabbed the younger’s neck, pulling it close to his face. “You look nowhere else understood? Follow my rules.” The boy gulped, nodding as he was pushed further over, cock sliding into his stretched hole.

Tears threatened to spill from Beomgyu’s eyes. Watching as the older fucked him so sweetly. It was rough yet Beomgyu felt so good, pulling at Taehyun's blazer as their lips collided, tongues moving in unison. Beomgyu came with a cry, cum shooting against the teacher’s clothes. 

“Oh, oh god feels so good.” He whined, coming down from seeing stars. The older chased his orgasm, spilling into the other, pulling out and milking his own orgasm with his hand.

They stilled, breaths heavy in the silent room. Taehyun pulled up his pants as he let Beomgyu dress. It wasn’t awkward, just quiet. Beomgyu sat up on the desk, legs swinging side by side as if his ass wasn't pounded into just minutes ago. 

“I have a lot of free time, you know… Did you enjoy yourself, daddy?” He grinned.

“Sir.” 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Sir?”

Taehyun glared at him, fixing his collar. “Watch your tone. I’m in here alone once a week on Wednesdays, be ready or you can please yourself while I work.” Beomgyu nodded, it was a fair deal. It made him grin, knowing he scored a good weekly fuck with the older.

“I must get going now, See you tomorrow, daddy.” He flung his jacket over his shoulder, closing the door and slipping away before Taehyun had the energy to correct him again. He rolled his eyes, he just had sex with his best student, who turned out to be quite the brat. He sat down, peering at the butt plug the boy forgot before leaving.

He smirked, already hard at the thought of what next week would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is one of my favourite fics I've written. It originally came from a small Twitter fest but I wanted to expand it and make a full fic. 
> 
> You can leave feedback in the comments or on my curious cat.  
> CC: beomsfw  
> TWT: beompiss


End file.
